Operators providing mobile communication Long-Term Evolution (LTE) services need to provide services of content providers requesting different Quality of Service (QoS) to subscribers that have different classes of service. To this end, operators need to: recognize the classes and types of services of subscribers; and manage and assign differentiated radio resources and network resources to user Internet Protocol (IP) traffic. Therefore, networks configure user traffic transmission channels according to Quality of Service (QoS) requirements or control traffic by services.
In recent years, with the increasing use of smart devices, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, etc., in a mobile communication network, use of Internet content such as web page access, video streaming, etc. has increased in a geometric progression. Therefore, a method is needed to effectively process data traffic which increases steeply and improve Quality of Service (QoS) and Quality of Experience (QoE) provided to users.